


Follow Me Down

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Series: 饮水尚清 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 丸山认得那是什么，多少个夜晚他在浴室的镜子里见到过同样的眼神，瞳孔放大的黑暗中叫嚣着难以启齿的秘密……像是堵住欲念的水阀被突然打开，他垂着头捂住脸，任由火焰席卷过双颊留下暗红的疤痕。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一种想法。

欲望总是随着被压制的力量的增强愈长愈狰狞，扭曲一切理性的判断。最为可怕的不过是无法控制大脑孕育出不可言喻的渴求，即使知道它们是多么的鄙俗且毫无未来。

起初只是深夜正中混着黏糊咸腥的颤抖手指、凌晨三点洗手台下手洗的内裤与清晨难堪的精神器官，到最后变成了无法言喻的连环梦境，那张熟悉的脸庞脸在色彩艳丽图案扭曲的背景中朝他害羞地笑。

丸山希望能度过无梦的夜晚，这些内容总是让他醒来时生理心理都不适。他也明白哪有十七岁的高中男生能控制自己成人分级的夜间妄想，无能为力使他焦躁不安。

十六岁的锦户亮像是一只成年不久的公鹿，才刚长出脑袋上第一对分义的角，原本的圆眼睛横向拉长，在尾端略微下垂，抿着嘴在新干线上发呆时满脸委屈像是收到了天大的欺负，接过丸山递给他的鸡块时又笑得灿烂。

锦户比同龄人发育略晚，现在体型与五官正介于少年与青年之间，手脚像是一夜之间拔长了三五厘米，不知不觉头顶也到了丸山的鼻尖处。他的骨架依旧很小，肩膀窄得像个同龄女孩，身体各处毛发也刚冒芽似的长得稀疏。

丸山可没有偷看——在演出后的淋浴房或是罕见的一起去公共浴室，自然地这里瞥一眼那里瞧一下罢了。其他要好的关西Jr总是把锦户当弟弟看待，特别是村上与横山，把他宠到天上，到了浴室还替孩子搓背，时不时还使唤一下丸山。

他握着搓澡巾的手不知从哪天开始颤抖起来，但从那一次起他便开始在腰间围上毛巾，再之后搓澡的任务就交给了安田，他总能借故逃开男孩的身边。

锦户知道吗？有时他会这样想。男孩一直是周围环境里最聪明的那个，学什么都快，虽然害羞但总能敏锐地把握空气中变化的气氛。

不过即使知道他也没有说什么，每天放学依旧让丸山学长领着他到车站坐上从京都回大阪的车。要是东京有活动第二天又有不能请假的课，就会坐新干线直接到京都在丸山家住上一晚。

丸山家境一般，没有什么客房能让锦户单独睡一间。起初丸山让他睡在自己床上自己打地铺，后来变成了锦户睡他的床，他去弟弟的房间打地铺。锦户依旧不问问题，早上坐在餐桌边宛若自己第二个弟弟似的说着我开动了，将煎得过焦的鱼送进肚子里。

他们一起上学，到了傍晚丸山又慢悠悠地推着自行车把他送去车站，日复一日。他在学校里人气极高，未来偶像的身份使得身边从未少过叽叽喳喳的女孩。丸山后来想过为什么锦户周围就没什么女同学，也许是因为当时还没从可爱小男孩的形象中彻底走出来。

过了几个月丸山和隔壁班的女孩弹了一场高中气息的恋爱，即使谈恋爱也没有阻止他每天在校门口等待锦户放学。男孩的脸逐渐长开了，不再是之前稚气未脱的模样，眼眶逐渐下陷鼻梁笔挺，单薄的嘴唇时不时上翘展现一个未来一定迷倒万千女孩的笑。丸山想到这样的锦户亮再也不是他心中秘密的那个只属于他的高一男孩总是心口疼，晚上梦里也就成了一片磅礴大雨里苦情的分手大戏。

他们熟悉吗？不，不陌生，但也没有那么熟。锦户对他的称呼从起初的丸山桑到マル，最近又退化回丸山君，可能是觉得声音变低沉后再没大没小地对着前辈喊昵称不太礼貌。

丸山梦见了三十岁的锦户长得比自己还高，一张像是混血的深邃轮廓的脸逐渐靠近他，捧住他的脸。他紧张地冒汗，潮湿的手掌不安地蹭着牛仔裤缝，张着嘴嗫嚅着叫他亮。

三十岁的锦户吻住了他，不是那种十几岁蜻蜓点水的触碰，而是湿漉漉弄得乱七八糟的那种成人影碟似的特别大声的吻。丸山也不知道大脑是如何创造出这些画面的；他只戴着口罩有一次在便利店的杂志栏前偷偷翻过几页静态的黑白图像。

触感过于真实，导致他在新干线上醒来时被恐惧定住了四肢。他僵硬地先是低头看着所幸被外套遮盖的下身，又转过脑袋看坐在一边的锦户。

锦户靠在窗上睡得很浅，察觉到丸山的视线似的打了哈欠转过头：“怎么了？”

“不，没什么。”丸山回答道，迅速喝了一口从富士电视台乐屋带回来的汽水。他的包里还塞了两瓶化妆师姐姐送他的昂贵进口果汁饮料，想带给弟弟妹妹喝。他还发现锦户似乎这个月长得更高了，下颚骨利落的线条也逐渐成型。

锦户好奇地上下打量了他一阵子，重新闭上眼，似乎没有发现面前人任何的不适。丸山长出一口气，摸了摸满是汗的额头。

“对了，之前就想问，今天能住在你那里吗？毕竟明天我就要办理休学了，早上会议不能迟到。”

丸山才刚想调整盖在身上的外套，本像是要继续睡的锦户突然开口，重新别过脑袋对上丸山的视线，深邃眼底里闪着某种奇怪的光。

 

啊。

 

丸山认得那是什么，多少个夜晚他在浴室的镜子里见到过同样的眼神，瞳孔放大的黑暗中叫嚣着难以启齿的秘密。像是堵住欲念的水阀被突然打开，他垂着头捂住脸，任由火焰席卷过双颊留下暗红的疤痕。他想这次终究是要跟着那盏闪烁的夜灯走向森林深处了，两个人一起。

 

窗外飞驰而过流线型的光与影，广播里的女声毫无感情地播报下一站，锦户依旧坐在他的身边目光灼灼看着他，喉咙里挤出带鼻音的疑问词。

“好啊。”

丸山听到自己回答道，声音颤抖。

**Author's Note:**

> http://howthestoryends.lofter.com  
> http://weibo.com/yuunash


End file.
